Matt Hughes vs. B.J. Penn 2
The fight was for the UFC welterweight title with Matt Hughes defending. The Fight The first round began. Hughes seems relaxed, he missed a high kick. The crowd chanted BJ. Four thirty-five as Hughes worked a single. BJ hopped on one leg defending. BJ thought of a kimura. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Hughes worked the single again. BJ defended well. BJ thought of that kimura again. Three thirty-five. Hughes worked a double. BJ defended. He stuffed it. Three fifteen as BJ landed a right and kneed the body, Hughes broke with a combo. Three minutes. Hughes landed a good right. BJ landed a good right, defended a single beautifully sprawling, wow the flexibility. Randy called it out. Two thirty-five. BJ landed rights under. Two fifteen. They stood and broke as Hughes kneed the body. Two minutes. BJ landed a left hook and a jab. Hughes smiled. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Hughes ate an eyepoke, knelt. He needs a moment, the crowd boos. BJ tried a left hook and the thumb went in the eyeball. They continued touching gloves. One minute. They traded a knee to the body as they broke, Hughes worked a single. BJ defended. Hughes switched legs. Thirty-five. BJ stuffed it, Hughes kneed the body. The crowd chanted BJ. Fifteen. "This is the best BJ we've seen in a long time." Lol. The first round ended, 10-9 Penn. "Don't stand in front of him, you've got to use your footwork," Rich told Hughes. The second round began. Hughes landed a body kick. BJ stuffed a power single nicely sprawling, nice flexibility, wow. Beautiful. Four thirty-five, wow. Hughes pressed forward to guard actually, BJ worked rubber guard, the crowd roared. Four fifteen as Hughes escaped. Hughes briefly passed to half-guard. Four minutes. Hughes landed a left elbow. Another there. Three thirty-five. Hughes landed a left elbow. Three fifteen. Hughes landed a short right and a pair of left elbows. Three minutes remaining. BJ worked rubber guard, possible omoplata. Two thirty-five left. He thought of a gogoplata, Hughes escaped, nice left elbow and a right one. Two fifteen. GSP watched with interest. "Left hand, Matt!" Hughes landed three or four big left elbows, BJ escaped out the back door and has both hooks, one thirty-five as the crowd erupted, BJ has the body triangle. One fifteen. BJ landed a right elbow. One minute. Hughes is trying to fight the feet off. BJ kept the hooks in. BJ trapped an arm there, wow. He has a triangle from the back. Thirty-five. He has it deep, and an armbar as well. Fifteen. BJ landed two right elbows. Hughes stacked him. The crowd roared. The second round ended, 10-9 Hughes, excellent round. The crowd roared. BJ looks tired. "He couldn't even walk back to his corner," they told Matt. The third round began. BJ is visibly tired, Hughes landed a jab and a right, nice combos. Hughes landed a double jab, four thirty-five. Hughes landed a hard leg kick. Four fifteen. Hughes landed a nice combo ending with the left hook. Hughes landed a jab. Four minutes. Hughes landed a left hook and a hard body kick. BJ is exhausted. BJ's mouth is wide open, hands are down. Three thirty-five as Hughes landed a right uppercut and a right hand. Hughes landed a left hook to the body, one to the head, right uppercut, two big rights and sprawled stuffing a single, three fifteen. BJ pulled half-guard. "Stand up!" Rich yelled. Three minutes, the crowd is going wild. Hughes landed short lefts. Hughes landed a right elbow. Two thirty-five with a right hammerfist. He keeps smothering the breathing of BJ. Two fifteen. Hughes passed to side control. Two rights, another. Two minutes. Hughes trapped the arm with his knees, ten rights. Two rights, six more. One thirty-five with three more there. Three more. Ten more and two hard right elbows, another there. One fifteen. The ref is warning him. Four more rights and Big John stopped it, wow.